


what you usually do

by ribbonghost



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Grinding, Light Choking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Galo, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, dom Lio, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonghost/pseuds/ribbonghost
Summary: Galo and Lio try to switch roles in bed, and Galo is NOT a good dom.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	what you usually do

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first published fic so thank you for reading! I wanted to see more trans content so I made it lmao. CW for a bit of AFAB language, light degradation, and a lil choking.

Lio sat, naked and impatient, straddling Galo’s outstretched left leg. Galo grinned at the sight. It was interesting for Lio to be the one begging to get off, for once. That was usually Galo’s role, the needy sub who had to beg for his turn to come, had to earn it. Today, they were trying something different. While of course they each loved to play their usual parts (after all, that’s where they belong), they figured that it would be fun to mix things up and see how it felt to switch positions.

Galo had to admit it - he missed being bossed around and told what to do. He felt a bit lost, constantly grasping for his next words, trying to say something, anything, that wouldn’t ruin the mood. He was used to taking it all in, listening to Lio degrade and praise him in the same wonderful breath as Galo was used for Lio’s pleasure, only Lio’s. But in this moment, Lio was scowling over him with pouty lips, desperate to get on with this.

Silently, Galo shifted his leg up to meet Lio where he hovered. Lio met him with a sharp inhale, bucking his hips at the sudden sensation.

“Uh, how is that?” Galo poised awkwardly, trying to gauge whether or not it was a good move on his part

“It’s...” Lio sighed, calculating his words. “Galo, it’s good I guess but- I mean, if you want me to come at any point tonight, I need more than this”

“I- fuck I’m sorry, you know that you’re better at this thing and I want to be better for you and-“

“That doesn’t sound very dominant of you, Thymos.” Still sitting on the now slick surface of Galo’s thigh, Lio placed a finger under his boyfriend’s chin, tilting it upward.

Galo melted. He couldn’t do this, he wasn’t made for this. He was made to be Lio’s, under Lio’s control, serving Lio. Anything else felt wrong.

“Lio, please, please,” he begged.

“Please what?”

“Please just. Do what you usually do, I’m no good at this”

Lio’s eyes turned dark as he laughed lightly. He knew from the start of the night that Galo couldn’t handle taking the reins. Sure, at work and in most social situations, Galo was a natural leader. He was charismatic, charming, and a huge idiot. This drew people to him. In bed, though, he needed a break, and Lio was there to fulfill his needs.

Lio leaned forward, placing his hands on Galo’s wide shoulders, and began to swivel his hips. Lio seemed to have a song in his mind that Galo couldn’t hear, allowing him to move so rhythmically and perfectly, undulating to a silent beat. His quiet moans grew and eventually echoed through the room as Galo gingerly brought his hands up to Lio’s face.

“No touching,” Lio scolded between breaths, shrugging his boyfriend off. “You told me to take over, after all” He moved his hands from Galo’s shoulders to his wrists, pinning them above Galo’s head as he continued to grind into his thigh.

Lio pressed his own thigh between Galo’s, earning a rough intake of breath as the man under him struggled to move toward his own pleasure.

“God, I can feel how fucking wet you are through your boxers. Take them off.” Lio loosened his grip on Galo’s wrists, allowing him to happily oblige. With the fabric barrier out of the way, Lio could feel the rough tuft of hair his leg pressed against, followed by the cool, sticky wetness of Galo’s slit.

He continued to grind, harder and faster by the second, working toward each of their ecstasies. Galo tried not to draw blood as he bit his lip in pleasure, tapping at his throat to signal Lio where he wanted his hand.

“What a whore,” Lio scolded playfully as his fingers curled around Galo’s muscled neck. Lio fucked relentlessly, pushing his leg down into Galo’s crotch while bucking his own hips onto the slick surface of Galo’s thigh beneath him.

“Lio, Lio!“ Galo cried out in a raspy voice. His hips were hiked up to meet Lio’s pressure- he couldn’t help himself. 

“Please... more, m-“ he gasped impossibly loudly as Lio stilled his hips and brought a hand to Galo’s clit, moving in fast circles as the heat in Galo’s core suddenly climaxed, radiating through his legs as he shook under Lio. 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he screamed in pleasure. Only Lio could make him feel this good, only Lio, Lio. His eyes were squinted shut as aftershocks shook though his oversensitive body as Lio gently nipped at his neck and chest, peppering in a few tender kisses. 

Panting with his eyes still closed, he blindly reached out his arms, pulling his lover on top of him in a warm embrace as he caught his breath. He sighed into Lio’s neck. “Love you s’much.”

Lio giggled. “I love you too.”

After their tender moment was over, Lio sat up to begin the daunting task of tidying the bed. “Galo, you made such a mess” Lio scoffed, looking at his thigh now coated with Galo’s wetness. “You have to clean this up, you know”

Galo opened his eyes to see Lio straddling his face, pointing toward his leg. “Now, please.”

Galo opened his eager mouth and dragged his tongue across Lio’s skin, being sure to look up at his boyfriend with the sweetest puppy dog eyes he could muster. With every kitten lick, he tasted himself on Lio, and he was grateful. Lio was so good to him. He finished the job with a kiss on the middle of Lio’s thigh, and rested his head back on the pillow below.

“That’s my boy.” Lio whispered, running his fingers through Galo’s blue hair. “You always do so well. So good for me.”

Galo melted again underneath him, finally having received the praise he so desired.

While basking in his approval, Galo was hit with a realization. “Don’t you want to finish, Lio?”

Lio looked like the Cheshire Cat as he grinned. “Oh, don’t worry, love. We’re not even close to being done tonight.”


End file.
